


Eichi Goes to Taco Bell

by idolsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Decapitation, Eichi dies, Other, Taco Bell, the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: I should be writing my cp enstars fic but





	Eichi Goes to Taco Bell

Eichi had decided to go to Taco Bell. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but Tori had spoken about it quite a few times in high regard. So, he decided to see what this big “Taco Bell” phenomenon was about.  
Eichi opens the door and gets into line. Looking at the menu board, he’s confused as to why Tori can like a place such as this. The food was all mexican cuisine, and it didn’t even look authentic.  
“What would you like to eat” spoke the cashier and Eichi looked over to the counter. What he saw was Souma Kanzaki! He wore this serious expression and stared into Eichi’s very soul and Eichi smiled like the demon he was.  
“My how fitting to see you here” Eichi laughed and Souma felt immensely triggered by this so he pulled out his sword and decapitated Eichi right there. He would have been arrested for murder but through scientific research it was confirmed that Eichi has no soul therefore is not a human being and doesn’t apply to the laws of the land. Souma was deemed a hero and was made into actions figures.  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry


End file.
